khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus
Asmodeus (pronounced: /æzmoʊˈdeɪʌs/ æz-mo-DAY-us or: /æzˈmoʊdiʌs/ æz-MO-dee-us) is the Khilarian deity of indulgence and ruler of all devils and the Nine Hells. Description Asmodeus' true form was that of a giant wingless snake that spanned for hundreds of miles. His form's sheer size made it impossible to meet and converse with others, which lead him to create humanoid avatars. The location of his scaly body is kept secret from everyone. Asmodeus only showed himself through his avatars, which looked like a slim, 13-foot, charismatic red-skinned humanoid with horns and glowing red eyes. Overall, he appeared charismatic and beautiful with his perfectly trimmed beard and very expensive red and black outfits, the cost of which ranged as high as enough to cover the annual national spending of any nation upon the Prime Material Plane. Each of his avatars held a Ruby Rod of Asmodeus, which he would use to cast spells out of and control the Nine Hells. Personality Asmodeus was a lawful creature with the goal of becoming the supreme overlord in the multiverse even if it required destroying the current multiverse and creating a new one. While the method he wanted to use to achieve this goal was not publicly known, it was a known fact that Asmodeus wanted to take over the multiverse for himself. He genuinely believed that a bright future awaited the multiverse, if he was to rule it. As arrogant this claim sounded, Asmodeus had the competence to back it up. When faced directly, he gave off the impression of a confident and eloquent man who was quite reasonable to talk with. In fact, it was quite difficult to see that he was an evil person past his manners that were the best found in the Nine Hells. His confidence is real and rooted in his ideal to be the most powerful creature in existence. Asmodeus rarely ever shows that he is in pain to play with the minds of his opponents. Relationships Asmodeus rules over all of the devils and fiends of the Nine Hells. With this, Asmodeus can quickly teleport to any point within any level of the Nine Hells. Asmodeus and his devils are are able to wring the Divine Magic out from the souls of corrupted mortals that are sent to the Nine Hells. Furthermore, Asmodeus does not want an open conflict between the deities of Isandur and the beings of Batuldur, more specifically, the Nine Hells where Asmodeus resides. As a result, Asmodeus doesn't allow unfair siphoning of souls from those that are innocent. The way he gets around this is contracts that mortals would sign in return for unimaginable powers. Asmodeus demands that each of the devils and fiends within the Nine Hells must do what they can to capture souls, which Asmodeus would then siphon a percentage of the Divine Magic from each of them for himself while the rest of the Divine Magic would be given to those that capture the souls. Tiamat Asmodeus keeps Tiamat's influence small within the Nine Hells due to her being contractually imprisoned to him. However, Tiamat is the ruling deity within the first level of the Nine Hells, Avernus. History The origins of Asmodeus were not very clear. Various stories existed that even disagreed on what kind of lifeform Asmodeus actually was. Creation of the Nine Hells Asmodeus along with every devil and demon was created by Batul at the beginning of time before Isana appeared. Batul had created a realm of chaos, Batuldur, where being of chaos, demons, inhabited. Over time, some of these beings began to change. Devils, beings of law, formed with on such being named Asmodeus who decided to gather minions to fight against the demons. These beings of law formed the Baator, the Nine Hells, with Asmodeus living within the ninth and final level, Nessus. The Blood War, the eternal war between demons and devils, raged on unaffected by outside influence. However, at the time of Khilaria's creation, devils and demons began making their way into the Material Plane. There, they found mortals that had been created by a great explosion from Isana and Batul fighting. Asmodeus demanded his minions to bring these minions back as slaves for the Blood War. It was discovered that due to the nature of the creation of the mortals, each of their souls was found to have Divine Magic within it. However, they found that mortals with tainted souls tended to have a more twisted Divine Magic that was useful to the formation of new devils. At this discovery, Asmodeus sent his minions out to corrupt minions through tyranny and coercion. Contracts were created between certain mortals that promised riches and power; however, due to fine print, these contracts rarely paid out to the mortals. The majority of contracts tainted the mortal's soul so much that by the end of their life, the devils would be able to harvest a substantial amount of its Divine Magic. Primordial War During the Primordial War, the devils tended to only travel out to the Material Plane to collect on contracts. During this time, many of the deities made personal efforts to driving the Primordials into the Elemental Planes. Due to this, life within the Nine Hells became impoverished. Devils began an uprising against Asmodeus claiming that he was unfit to rule; however, nothing came of it. The Dark Ages With the absence of deities after the Arcanus Burst, Asmodeus took advantage of this time and sent devils flooding the Prime Material Plane. During this time, many of the devils stayed to set up governmental tyrannies. Within each tyranny, the mortals were forced to worship Asmodeus as the Prince of Evil. With so many mortals worshipping him, and a massive sacrifice of the Gnomish race, Asmodeus ascended into godhood as a lesser deity. Not needing the souls of the damned, Asmodeus pulled back into his home within Nessus and has continued ruling over the Nine Hells ever since. Notes Asmodeus was the patron of might and oppression. He was the overlord of the Nine Hells, Lord of Nessus, and the mightiest devil of all.